La camicia
by Dietlinde
Summary: Collocato dopo " Vecchie banconote" mi piace immaginare che tutto sia partito da qui .-)


**A/N: Collocato dopo " Vecchie banconote" mi piace immaginare che tutto sia partito da qui .-)**

" , il caso è chiuso. Lei è assolto da ogni accusa" nella mente ancora l'immagine di lui che si accasciava tra le sue braccia dopo l'aggressione.

"Capitano, il caso è chiuso grazie ai miei colleghi ed al mio capo, non certo grazie a lei. Hanno creduto in me nonostante tutto facesse pensare alla mia colpevolezza. Ora se permette" si girò e se ne andò lasciandola li in mezzo alla stanza con il suo fascicolo tra le mani.

Sharon guardò il Lt. Provenza, poi Tao, Sanchez ed infine il vice capo Johnson poi indurendo la mascella "Perfetto, il mio lavoro qui è finito se volete scusarmi".

"E' scusata" ringhiò Provenza.

 _Perché nessuno capiva che lei aveva fatto solo il suo lavoro, perché lui non aveva capito che quando l'aveva visto li, ferito e sofferente avrebbe voluto mandare al diavolo la sua indagine … perché …_

La mattina riprese normalmente. Andy per una settimana era bloccato alla scrivania, solo scartoffie.

"Capo Johnson" la voce di Pope risuonò nella stanza.

"Si" rispose la donne alzando lo sguardo verso l'uomo. "Abbiamo un problema. Il sergente Elliot mi ha appena chiamato. Con la Raydor si erano recati al domicilio del sergente Miller per un'indagine, pare che l'uomo sia stato accusato di aver molestato una sua collega anzi pare sia di più di una molestia …".

"E cosa c'entriamo noi capo, non è un crimine maggiore, c'è il FID per questo, il capitano Raydor è …".

"Appunto, il capitano Raydor – Pope fece una pausa – voleva solo parlare con Miller ma lui … l'ha presa in ostaggio e …".

"Presa in ostaggio – urlò Andy – ed Elliot dov'era in quel momento? … oh non me lo dica quella donna è entrata da sola e quel deficiente di Elliot l'ha lasciata fare, giusto capo?".

"Lt. Flynn moderi il linguaggio, ma si, è stato cosi ed ora voglio che della faccenda ve ne occupiate voi prima che accadano altri casini. Voi conoscete Miller" disse indicando Andy e Provenza.

"Si capo - disse Provenza guardando verso Andy - ha sempre avuto un rapporto come dire … un po' violento con le donne ma …".

Andy non lo ascoltava più, sapeva di cosa fosse capace Miller ed immaginare la Raydor nelle sue mani … "Andiamo" ringhiò avviandosi verso l'ascensore, dimenticandosi la giacca sulla sedia.

La zona era presidiata, la SWATT aveva preso postazione ed il capitano Sherwood stava negoziando con Miller.

"Capo – disse Andy osservando la scena – quell'uomo non farà altro che peggiorare la situazione, lasci fare a me conosco Miller, abbiamo fatto coppia per un breve periodo, so come ragiona, so come prenderlo, mi lasci provare".

Provenza e Tao lo guardarono ... _perché mai si scaldava così tanto? Per quella donna poi?._

Brenda si avvicinò al capitano Sherwood "Capitano, sono il vice capo Brenda Lee Johnson, Crimini Maggiori".

"Sappiano tutti chi sia lei, qui a LA, vice capo" disse l'uomo ironico.

Perfetto un altro che la detestava, la fila si stava allungando "Per ordine del capo Pope io e la mia squadra prendiamo il comando della situazione quindi …".

Sherwood divenne rosso "Non credo proprio".

"Io credo di si" dietro di lui tuonò la voce di Pope arrivato in quel momento.

Andy si avvicinò ad Elliot "Sapevo che eri stupido ma questo …. Elliot se le succede qualcosa …".

"Lt. Flynn da quando le interessa la sorte del mio capitano? e poi la conosce anche lei, sa che quando si mette in testa qualcosa … ha voluto entrare da sola ed io ….".

"Oh Elliot … _ha voluto entrare da sola_ … e tu lai lasciata fare vero … entrare da sola in casa di un uomo, un poliziotto accusato di molestie o stiamo parlando anche di stupro?" gli ringhiò in faccia.

Elliot impallidì, cercò di allontanarsi ma Andy non lo mollava.

" "lo richiamò Brenda. Andy si girò e si diresse verso i suoi colleghi che lo guardavano allibiti.

"Capo – disse rivolgendosi a Brenda – mi lasci andare da lui, mi conosce forse in memoria dei vecchi tempi …".

"Va bene Flynn ma niente iniziative".

Provenza gli si avvicinò "Flynn che ti prende, vuoi entrare da Miller? Oh mio Dio ma che ti passa nella testa".

Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui cosa gli stesse passando nella testa, si rivide in ambulanza, la testa che cominciava a girare, lei che lo sorreggeva, il tocco della sua mano sul suo torace e poi il buio …. Ecco cosa gli passava nella testa.

Era stato così stronzo quando il caso si era chiuso, l'aveva trattata malissimo. Adesso sapeva solo che doveva rimediare, doveva tirarla fuori di la prima che Miller … non voleva nemmeno pensarci …

"Miller – urlò davanti alla porta d'ingresso della villetta – sono Andy Flynn, ti ricordi? Avanti fammi entrare, sono l'unica chance che ti verrà offerta" sapeva che con Miller non doveva bluffare.

La porta si aprì, entrò. La stanza era in penombra, le tende tirate lasciavano filtrare i raggi del sole. Vide Miller, la pistola in mano. Poi il suo sguardo virò di lato verso il divano. Sharon era in piedi e … quel bastardo le aveva fatto togliere i vestiti.

Era immobile, solo due lacrime rigavano il volto ma dalle sue labbra non usciva un solo lamento.

"Miller" disse solo.

"Ah Flynn – ghignò l'uomo – sei arrivato sul più bello, il capitano ed io stavamo per conoscerci meglio, mi sono sempre piaciute le puttane rosse" ringhiò con disprezzo guardando verso di lei.

Doveva stare calmo, la prima reazione era quella di saltargli addosso ma …. Doveva pensare … "Miller non peggiorare le cose, le accuse che ti hanno mosso, vedrai si risolverà tutto, adesso – e si avvicinò lentamente verso Sharon – lasci che controlli che stia bene".

Iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia e con gesti molto lenti se la sfilò. La mise sulle spalle di Sharon e gliela infilò, prese ad abbottonargliela sempre molto lentamente. Lei non si muoveva, lo fissava negli occhi, sulle guance solo due lacrime.

"Andrà tutto bene Sharon" le sussurrò all'orecchio stringendola a se, era la prima volta che usava il suo nome, il suono era proprio bello ….

"Flynn, cosa credi di fare, lei …." puntò la pistola verso di lui. "Tu adesso lasci che lei esca di qui. Resto io, ey amico, dai ti sono più utile, le donne sai che sono solo d'impaccio" doveva funzionare.

Miller lo osservò pensieroso poi "Capitano Raydor pare che sia il tuo giorno fortunato, peccato ci saremmo potuti divertire ma …. Flynn hai ragione, adesso fuori di qui" le puntò la pistola contro facendole segno di dirigersi verso la porta.

Oddio era stato troppo facile, tutto troppo facile. Andy le fece scudo con il proprio corpo, non voleva sorprese, conosceva fin troppo bene Miller.

Quando Sharon toccò la maniglia si fermò un attimo "Andy io …" non aveva mai usato il suo nome …. Solo nella sua mente lo aveva sempre chiamato per nome.

"Andrà tutto bene, adesso fuori di qua".

Non le importava se aveva indosso solo una camicia, l'unica cosa che le importava era che lui fosse ancora la dentro, che si fosse offerto al suo posto … oh mio Dio se non fosse arrivato … a quest'ora lei … no non poteva pensarci …

La videro uscire. Tao le andò incontro avvolgendola in una coperta. Provenza si girò verso Brenda "Quell'idiota" ringhiò.

Sharon si accasciò sulla sedia, dalla sue labbra non un suono, lo sguardo fisso verso la villetta e quella porta che rimaneva sempre chiusa.

Poi improvvisamente un colpo. "No fermi – la voce di Flynn risuonò alta – non è successo niente".

Le ore passavano. "Non possiamo aspettare ancora capo" disse Sanchez.

Brenda annuì "Capitano Sherwood, i suoi uomini in appoggio ai miei, dirigo io".

Tutto si svolse velocemente. Senza rendersene conto Miller si ritrovò sbattuto contro il muro le mani dietro la schiena. Andy era terra, sulla fronte una ferita …

"Idiota - gli tuonò Provenza accovacciandosi vicino a lui – fa l'eroe lui … la tua camicia Flynn .. la tua camicia ….".

Andy sorrise …. Si la sua camicia … da quello che aveva visto, le stava proprio bene ….

Sharon aveva occhi solo per lui, lo vide uscire sorretto da Tao e da Sanchez, la ferita sulla fronte non sanguinava più ma andava medicata. Fece per andargli incontro ma Provenza la fulminò con lo sguardo. Dopo, adesso doveva lasciarlo andare all'ospedale. Si sentì stremata, l'adrenalina che l'aveva sorretta nell'attesa, l'abbandonò. Gabriel la sorresse un attimo prima che cadesse a terra.

Andy era alla sua scrivania quando la sentì entrare, avrebbe riconosciuto quel rumore di tacchi ovunque.

"Lt. Flynn – gli disse avvicinandosi alla sua postazione – io … ieri non sono riuscita a parlarle. Io … Andy – passò senza rendersene conto al suo nome – se non fossi … " si fermò senti gli sguardi di tutti puntati su di lei.

"Si, ma sono arrivato in tempo, adesso credo di aver proprio voglia di un caffè" le strizzò l'occhio.

Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo … che idiota ….

La sala ristoro era silenziosa. Solo loro.

"Andy, tu mi hai salvato la vita ed io …" lo guardava fisso negli occhi, oddio quegli occhi nocciola erano così profondi così intensi … gli prese la mano.

"Mmm – bofonchiò – la mia camicia …" doveva alleggerire l'atmosfera, altrimenti l'avrebbe presa tra le braccia, non sapeva nemmeno lui quando era iniziato questo impulso, sapeva solo che avrebbe voluto stringerla a se e proteggerla per sempre …

Sharon capì, sorrise "Ah, credo che si sia rovinata, mi dispiace, cercherò di farmi perdonare" non poteva dirgli che quella camicia non gliel'avrebbe più restituita, quella camicia ormai era diventata sua … aveva dormito la notte precedente in quella camicia, avvolta nel suo profumo, un misto di sandalo e dell'odore della sua pelle … aveva chiuso gli occhi ed immaginato di essere tra le sue braccia come in quel breve attimo che l'aveva stretta a se.

"Oh – distolta dai suoi pensieri – credo sia meglio che vada adesso, non vorrei che …".

Andy sorrise sornione "Meglio" le lasciò la mano anche se non voleva vederla andare via.

Non dormì bene quella notte, nessuno dei due dormì bene.

Un pacco faceva bella mostra sulla sua scrivania quella mattina quando entrò nella sala omicidi. Poteva sentire gli sguardi curiosi di tutti persino del capo Johnson.

"Allora Flynn, abbiamo un'ammiratrice segreta" disse scocciato Provenza, immaginava di chi fosse il regalo .. idioti …

"Louie, non so di cosa stai parlando" dentro di se rideva come un bambino .. ah quella donna. Si alzò, non voleva dare la soddisfazione agli altri … che restassero con i loro dubbi.

Solo nella sala ristoro aprì la scatola … una camicia grigio perla in seta con la cravatta coordinata di una tonalità più scura … ah quella donna … un biglietto … _Avevo detto che mi sarei fatta perdonare, questa sera da me alle 20, ti aspetto._

Chi l'avrebbe detto … Darth Raydor, la Regina di ghiaccio, la Strega cattiva ….. sorrise felice come un ragazzino ….

Ah quella donna, ne era certo, l'avrebbe fatto impazzire ma … ne sarebbe valsa la pena …

Alle 20 … oh ci sarebbe stato … alle 20 non vedeva l'ora … ed era solo mattina …..

 _ **Spero vi sia piaciuto, mi sono divertita molto a scriverlo. Sono troppi belli, adoro Shandy**_ __


End file.
